1. Field of the Invention
A game call is described herein, and more specifically to a fighting purr game call utilizes opposing striker plates mounted to a central rotational hub via rubber torsion arms to generate a sound similar to the mating, gathering, and feeding calls of wild turkeys. This game call provides the user with the ability to mimic the sound of fighting turkeys with one call and the option of doing so with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turkeys (both gobblers and jakes) are known to produce a loud, aggressive purr as they posture to fight for various reasons, such as dominance and breeding rights. Hens will also purr aggressively when they are upset and looking for a fight. It is against the nature of a gobbler to come to a hen, but it is in his nature to come to a fight. As a result, the aggressive purrs that are created with turkey calls are so effective that it will make turkeys three years old and older come into gun range.
In order to create the fighting sound to attract turkeys, outdoorsmen have learned how to attract gobblers by generating sounds to mimic the purring sounds made by turkeys when they are fighting. That is, outdoorsmen will obtain a couple of push-pull turkey calls and manipulate both calls independently to produce the sound of two gobblers fighting.
To generate the desired sound using a push-pull game call, there is the push stroke moving a striker or striking plate against a striking block or peg, which makes the sound similar to that made by a turkey, and then the return stroke to the initial position, which makes no sound. Thus, to create a fighting purr sound with this type of game call would require the outdoorsman to hold a first push-pull game call in one hand and a second push-pull game call in the other hand, with the user alternating sound strokes in the first and second game calls to achieve the rapid fire sound of the fighting birds. That is, while the first game call is making the return stroke (no sound), the second game call is making the push stroke (sound) and vice versa, to attract the desired birds. The user is able to adjust the frequency, speed and strength of the engagement between the striker and the striking board in both the first and second game calls held in each hand.
In another embodiment shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,118 to Bishop, a push-pull design is incorporated in the bottom of the slate call to create the desired sound. However, the game call described therein is burdensome, requiring the outdoorsman to operate simultaneously the single-handed use assembly with one hand and the striking stick device with the other hand. That is, to operate the striking plate member, the striking stick is held in one hand and the apparatus is held in the other. Bottom side of striking stick is brought into contact with striking plate of striking plate member in short strokes to produce the sounds. This requires that the user to operate the game call with both hands with some level of skill to generate to purr with the slate portion.